


Exchange love

by EunM15



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunM15/pseuds/EunM15
Summary: An exchange student who tries to abandon his dream for the sake of his family after the death of his father and a problematic boy with a secret from his past.*The love that blooms and matures for two years and will be put to the test with the people around them.*Haha i'm so bad for those things lol.





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and comment (i love your comments)  
> BOBDONG FOR A BETTER WORLD
> 
> Sorry for my grammatical errors (๑╹ڡ╹)╭ ～ ♡

Being an exchange student had its advantages.

Knowing a new place and living there for a certain time was one of them

Making more friends was another of them.

Living with new people and learning customs was one more.

But Donghyuk was not feeling so well.

Not when his mother had cried in silence one night before

Or when his "friends" suddenly stopped sending messages

And the teachers kept saying it was the best thing for him and his future.

Because he didn't want to be an accountant or an engineer as his mother expected, his dream was to become the best dancer in Korea and get on stage.Yet here he was, boarding a plane in silence in the direction of his terrible future.He tried to distract his mind from the view outside the window, but he was nervous to think about moving away.

-You need something?

A girl in airline uniform approached him and smiled

-mmm ... no, thanks

Donghyuk smiled back but she didn't move

-Try to sleep, it makes you feel less dizzy. Is this your first trip? It's normal for you to feel anxious.

Donghyuk bowed and closed his eyes following the advice of the girl.

When he opened his eyes he felt less heavy and sighed.

The announcement through the loudspeakers informed his arrival in Atlanta where he would be picked up by someone to be transferred to school.A young man waited for him outside the airport, his dark hair falling over his forehead in his brown eyes.

-Hello, Donghyuk. I'm the chemistry teacher. My name is Danny

Donghyuk bowed and the hand that was dragging the suitcase began to sweat.

-Follow me, I will show you the rooms and the school before dinner time ...

Danny was no more interesting than the teachers Donghyuk had before, he talked about his subject matter as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world and although Chemistry was never Donghyuk's favorite class, he could still have a rational conversation about it.

-You're lucky, since classes will start in two days. That is going to help you feel more comfortable in school when you are surrounded by other kids. Also, you can always come to the science department and talk to me if you feel sad.

Donghyuk nodded gratefully looking around as they got out of the car.It was a big school just like the brochures announced. Each building was the department of a subject and right at the center was the cafeteria and some rest areas.

-In that way is the science area and the chemistry floor is the third. Just behind is the conservatory of natural sciences and botany. It is a quiet and good place to read, not many people pass by there

After a tour, they arrived at the rooms occupied by only a few students who lived far from the school.

-You will have your own room so feel free. I put some books that you will occupy during your life here and also some that I have read before. I hope you like them.

Donghyuk grimaced like a smile and then felt embarrassed to bow.

-Thank you, Professor ... mmm Danny?

Danny smiled and put a hand on Donghyuk's shoulder

-While we are, it can be just Danny. In class call me Professor Stern

Donghyuk nodded uncomfortably

-In agreement

-Now, you should rest a little, you can go down to dinner in the cafeteria. I can prepare something for you if you're hungry

Although Donghyuk was not an expert, he was beginning to think that this teacher was a bit strange.

-Thanks, but I think for now I'll sleep a bit ... You know, the flight was exhausting.

Danny nodded and shook Donghyuk's short hair

-Well, then, we'll see each other tomorrow in the cafeteria for breakfast. Some students stayed here during vacations so you can start making friends. Rest star boyAnd Donghyuk's stomach churned.

-T-thanks ...

Of all the things that Donghyuk hated in the world, number one was that stupid nickname he received from the professors and by which his number of friends was gradually reduced.

He couldn't sleep while thinking how hard it would be from now on, his life was destined to fail.


	2. The Meeting

The sun woke him from the window with the rays piercing his eyelids with hardness.

Somebody knocked on the door but Donghyuk didn't answer, he expected to stay in that bed for the next two years.

The knocks on the door stopped and as a signal, Donghyuk stood up to wash his face and teeth.

The school seemed comfortable in the mornings, with the sun going through the branches of the trees to warm only what was necessary.

He walked through the empty hallways and imagined what they would look like on school days, filled with students worried about their own lives.

That relieved him a little, well, he could try not to attract too much attention and go unnoticed.

The cafeteria was large enough to house at least 150 students at small tables of 6 and 4 occupants. But right now there were only a couple of students busy with their own affairs.

No one noticed Donghyuk's presence and that relieved him a lot.

He didn't really have an appetite, so he just walked around while listening to music on his MP3.

 

His eyes wandered off the road when he saw a boy sitting on the stairs looking at his cell phone.

Their eyes crossed for a couple of seconds before the subject stood up and approached Donghyuk. The boy's facial features reassured his heart a little, of course this guy had to be Asian.

-Hello

Donghyuk smiled, trying to make his nervousness disappear when the guy inclined his head

-I'm Donghyuk

He continued before the boy's reluctance

Suddenly between the discomfort of the moment the boy smiled.

-I'm Bobby ... I'm in third

He extended a hand and Donghyuk received it with a squeeze

-Are you knowing the facilities?

The guy was wearing a simple purple sweatshirt and a pink baseball cap

-Yes something like that....

A growl came from Donghyuk's belly and Bobby laughed

\- You have not had lunch? Come, let's go to the cafeteria

Donghyuk followed Bobby's steps back to the cafeteria and took a table away from the others

They took a tray and Bobby recommended some things about others.

 

\- What about the shrimp? Are good?

Donghyuk asked but Bobby grimaced

 

-I don't like seafood ... But you can try them. Nobody died for them

They both laughed and Donghyuk took only a few

Suddenly the table was silent.

Donghyuk didn't know what he should and should not ask, so he simply let Bobby start the conversation.

-Where you come from?

Bobby asked, chewing his spaghetti

-From Seoul ... I'm going to stay here for two years.

Donghyuk responded by playing a little with his fork while avoiding the look that the few people around him began to give him.

-Well, I've been here since I turned five, you know? So I don't know much about Korea.

Donghyuk smiled ignoring the other people for their sake

-Well, since you know more than me. If you show me, I'll show you if you ever go to Korea

Bobby laughed but nodded.

-Well, let's do that. I plan to return to Korea once I pass the auditions.

Donghyuk's eyes widened with a sweet expression.

-Audition? You're an artist?

Donghyuk's quick blink drew a brief smile on Bobby's face

\- Actually, I'm a rapper. How about you?

Donghyuk looked down, the words his mother always told him went through his mind.

"Dancing is not productive for anyone, do something that feeds you"

-actually.... I wanted to be a dancer, but my mother doesn't agree with that plan

 

Bobby frowned and looked at his burned hamburger.

-But it's not about what your mother wants, it's about what you want. What does your father 

think about it?

A fleeting flash shot through Donghyuk's eyes and he stopped chewing his food.

\- He died when he was eight years old.

Bobby wanted to slap his face when Donghyuk didn't say more

-I'm sorry ... I have an idea. Someone I know is a good dancer and I know he will love having you on his team. How about?

Once again Donghyuk's face lit up

-But, I don't have how to pay for it and my time is very limited if it's school. You know, being an exchange student is not easy, I have to maintain an average and ...

-But hey, you can do the dance as an extra material and your mother can't say anything about it. Do you understand? What she does not know will not hurt her

Donghyuk hesitated a moment and then nodded

-Then maybe you can accompany me to the club later, if you have nothing to do we can meet at the main exit and ...

-Hey star boy

The voice behind them darkened Donghyuk's expression and then he smiled biting his lip

-H-Hi Professor Stern

Donghyuk wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled kindly

-Call me Danny. I told you yesterday

Donghyuk's scowl frowned at Bobby in front of him, who in turn looked seriously at his plate.

-I went to look for you this morning but you didn't answer .. I suppose you were still sleeping Do you have something to do this afternoon?

Danny spoke before Donghyuk said even a word

-Y-yes ... actually yes.

 

Donghyuk whispered and looked up again

-My friend Bobby and I are going out for a while.

Bobby looked up at Donghyuk and then at Professor Stern

-That's right, "Danny", Donghyuk will come with me

A cloud of tension rose over them and Donghyuk rubbed his thumbs together

-mmm ... Donghyuk Can you come with me for a second?

Bobby nodded and Donghyuk stood up to follow him

\- I know I don't have the right to say this but you must look at the people around you. You know, those that help you move forward and those that ... Well, no.

Donghyuk's scowl deepened and he nodded at Bobby

-Thanks for the advice. Now, if you'll excuse me.

He went back to his seat in front of Bobby and Danny left.

Donghyuk didn't mention anything about what the teacher had said and kept eating

 

They separated at the entrance of the bedrooms and Bobby told him they would meet at the main entrance to take him with his friends.

Donghyuk looked at his suitcase and remembered his "Friends" in Seoul ...

He didn't want to be too smart and be a little more like the others.

He thought about the kind of person Bobby would be and Danny's reaction when he saw that they ate together.

If something Donghyuk had learned during his life was "Don't trust any teacher".

And Bobby had given him a great and incredible advice to pursue his most valuable dream.

With this idea in his mind he left his room and waited at the main entrance.


	3. Trouble Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bbang Bbang Bbang*
> 
> I'm back!!I thought I couldn't update today, but thank God I could do it while I finish some homework.How is the story going? Is it being to your liking?If so, I'm glad.I hope to have your comments this episode too, to help me if something is wrong or if you just want to say hello. It's okay  
> -EunM15! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

An hour passed and then three were made

-Hey Donghyuk, what are you doing outside?

Danny patted Donghyuk's shoulder and smiled

-Come here, I want to show you something interesting

Donghyuk looked to one side and then another but went ahead with DannyThe library was huge, as Donghyuk had imaginedBut it was still very beautiful and full of interesting stories.

-My favorite is the chemistry area, of course. But we also have others like art and culture. Those are especially on that small second floor.

In one of the corners of the library there were some wooden stairs that led to a small second floor, more like a balcony.

There were four large shelves full of old books and a small round table in the center.

-I saw in your academic record that you were interested in this room ... Well, I don't know much about this... 

Danny laughed and rubbed the back of his neck

-Although in high school belonged to a group of B-Boy

Donghyuk formed a "0" with his mouth looking around.

-It's likely that if I try now, I'll break something. But I can still teach you how to do it

Donghyuk found himself laughing next to Danny.

-But now it's too late. It's almost 9:00 p.m.

Danny looked at his wrist watch

-Tomorrow is the last day of vacation. Some students who use the bedrooms will come back tomorrow.

Donghyuk leaned his hip on one of the tables looking directly at Danny.

-ajja! We can make you a welcome party. The dining room will be full but there is a small kitchen in the teacher's classroom ... Let's go to the superior's office and I'll take you there.

Donghyuk tilted his head to one side confused

-Why would you do that?

He asked almost unconsciously and Danny sat up.

-Why it must be difficult for you to be away from your family. I want you to feel good

 

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Donghyuk coughed

-Thank you, danny

Donghyuk whispered and Danny shook his hair

-I'll take you to the bedrooms

They left the library and walked all the way to the main courtyard where two roads opened, one for the cafeteria and the other for the bedrooms.

On the way, Danny told him about his old days when he was B-Boy and the dance battles in which he participated.

Donghyuk thought that Danny was a great person, although he was still a teacher and Donghyuk didn't trust them. Maybe Danny could be a good friend after all.

\- get a rest, star boy.

Danny smiled and Donghyuk made a face before nodding

-Thank you.... Rest you too danny

After taking a small shower he got into his bed and looked at the ceiling.

Undoubtedly, Atlanta was full of strange things.

The next morning, Donghyuk only busied himself putting on a cap and came out with his simple white shirt and a pair of baggy pants for breakfast.

This time there were a few more students who looked at Donghyuk once he entered the cafeteria

He felt nervous and thought it was better to come back later, although maybe he would look like an idiot.

-Hello

A short, light brown-eyed girl smiled at her, pointing to the place in front of her at the table

-I'm Billy, I know it's the name of a boy but what can I do? My father gave me that name. Billy Jean

Donghyuk smiled when the girl rolled her eyes and closed her book

Donghyuk sat still with the eyes of some students

\- Ignore them, they just try to intimidate you

Billy smiled and gave Donghyuk half his sandwich

-I did it, I hope it's not a mistake or my culinary career will leave me on the street

 

\- You study to be a chef? I have a friend who went to Italy to study.

Billy listened to Donghyuk and nodded

-Your friend will surely come back as an expert in pasta

Billy assured and then frowned

-But you have not told me your name

Donghyuk made a '0' with his mouth and smiled

-You're right, I'm Donghyuk ...

Billy dropped his head in his hands

-It's very difficult to pronounce ... We're going to find you a nickname. I'm bad remembering 

difficult names

Donghyuk nodded and looked around

-You can call me Dong

Billy inclined his head and nodded

-That's easy, Dong Dong. Now eat

Donghyuk nodded and was about to bite the sandwich when the cafeteria door opened and 

Bobby looked around

His eyes met Donghyuk's and he looked at Billy before leaving

-Be careful with that guy, he's a troublesome guy even though he has good grades

Billy complained and looked at his sandwich with a frown

-You mean like a gangster?

Asked Donghyuk, in his head the pieces joining with Danny's words

-something like that ? Well, he's arrogant and a whole imbecile who gets in trouble continuously.

Donghyuk looked at the path Bobby had taken and sighed

-I have a friend who was with him in high school, he said he was always an idiot.

Donghyuk frowned, but said nothing

Billy invited him to attend the meetings he organized in his fraternity if he liked that and Donghyuk nodded gratefully, exchanging numbers.

Maybe being in a different school was not so bad.


	4. Idiot

\- Are you Donghyuk?

A boy asked behind him in a deep tone

-Excuse me?

Of course Donghyuk was going to be scared, but he did not bow to his fear

-I'm sorry, I know you don't know me, but you know Bobby, right?

Donghyuk frowned and looked at the boy from head to toe

A thin boy, the defined muscle mass that showed through the sleeveless shirt he wore and the pair of torn pants

-Listen, can you come with me? I think Bobby needs you

An ordinary person, after arriving in a new country and being contacted by a stranger who is known to a guy he didn't know beyond his name ... an ordinary person wouldn't have gone.  
But here was Donghyuk following the nameless boy known from a nearby school street.

 

They both arrived at the apartment that the unknown boy presented as his home and Donghyuk wondered if he had gone crazy

The first thing Donghyuk saw when he stepped forward was the boy lying on the floor

-Bobby

They both said at the same time and came to help the child get up

 

-I told you to stay in bed, man. You are still very weak and the wound could get worse

Donghyuk opened his big eyes as he heard the word "Wound" and looked at Bobby once he got on the couch

 

The face that Donghyuk recorded now was stained with scrapes on his right cheekbone and a broken lip; In addition to the purple spot on the left eye.

-What happened to him?

Donghyuk asked scared and the boy who had brought him there sighed

-The idioy was met with 3 more idiot types than him after he hit one of them the night before.

Donghyuk looked at Bobby completely, in the area of the lower belly. There was a bandage with small spots of blood.

-Oh God! It looks really hurt. Have him seen a doctor?

The boy shook his head

-If a doctor sees it, it will ask what happened ...

-You're right....

Donghyuk approached Bobby and was sent into the space that had been free.

-I think I know what to do, my father was a doctor ... mmm

-Mino, Song Mino

The boy replied and Donghyuk had no words to answer that, he just continued with his homework

-I will need antiseptic and new bandages.

Mino moved without any question about it and brought everything Donghyuk asked him

\- Maybe he'll be hungry when he wake up ... i'll go get something. Is there something you want?

Donghyuk shook his head and Mino left the apartment.

He started by cleaning the wound on his cheek with antiseptic and then the one on the corner of his lip to move a little lower.

It was good that Bobby lacked a shirt at the time, so it was easier for Donghyuk to heal his wounds although he still had to move down the elastic band of the sports pants he was wearing.

To Donghyuk's relief, the wound in his belly was not as severe or deep, although he would need to stick some wound tape.

-Donghyuk ...

Bobby whispered with parted lips and Donghyuk hummed in response

-What are you doing here?

He whispered again and squirmed at the contact with Donghyuk's cold fingers in a dangerous area like his belly.

-Don't move, I came because Mino brought me ... He said you needed me and here I am

Bobby grunted when Donghyuk finished putting the tape on the clean wound before extending the bandage over it.

-move your ass, I need to put the bandage

Donghyuk asked and in spite of Bobby's complaints he still responded positively

-You shouldn't have come Donghyuk ...

Bobby said after a silence and until Donghyuk finished putting on the bandages

-Of course I shouldn't, but it was you who left me five hours. Listen, it would hit your ass if someone had not done it before so feel lucky and stop complaining.

Donghyuk smiled, forgetting how angry he had been when Bobby didn't arrive the day before.

-I'm serious Donghyuk ... You don't need to mix in my affairs.

Bobby complained looking for his shirt to get up and Donghyuk frowned

\- Yes, of course, I wanted to come here. I told you, Mino came ...

-And I heard you, but I don't need you so go back to your bedroom or wherever you want to go 

but don't mix with me anymore

Donghyuk didn't know what he had done wrong or if he had even done something wrong, but he was angry.

-You know what? This is my fault, I thought I could find a friend in you but now I see that you are just as idiotic as the kids I knew in my old school.

He snapped furiously and passed by Bobby's side pushing him a little before leaving.  
In the hallway he met Mino but he had nothing to say so he just left quietly.

Donghyuk could have cried at that moment but he was too proud to do it

His first day of school was a good thing despite everything.

Billy had a couple of friends with whom Donghyuk shared the class so he was not alone at all.  
He also found Bobby a couple of times during the breaks, but Donghyuk simply ignored him and passed by.

Billy's brotherhood was fun too.

They read books and talked about movies besides that they had something called "Saturday of Cinema" in which they chose a film and could stay to sleep in any of their bedrooms.

So Donghyuk started to see this trip on a good side.

However, he still liked to dance alone despite the little space in his bedroom

-Hey, I know a guy who keeps the keys to the auditorium ... We could ask for them for a while, don't you think?

Billy proposed a few weeks later when they had lunch

-Really? But that would bring problems, right?

Donghyuk hit his plate with the fork arm and Billy denied

-As you are now part of the fraternity you can use it as an excuse, if they discover you.

Despite what Bobby had done, Donghyuk still thought of those words

"What she does not know, will not hurt her"

-I think I'll take that offer

Donghyuk smiled and Billy nodded

-I'll talk to my friend and I'll give you the keys tomorrow. What do you think? Meanwhile, you can 

make an extracurricular request to do dance as a part of gymnastics. I heard you can do that ...

Donghyuk also reminded Bobby to say that before but he shook his head away from the thought that was coming.

-I think I'll do it before my time ends here

That afternoon Donghyuk was finishing his homework before going to the movie night so he had no chance to eat something for a long time.

Near the school there was a minisuper that Donghyuk visited from time to time with Billy and the other boys but now he was just buying some snacks to take to the fraternity.

-Hey! Hello boy

Someone called when he passed by a park near the dormitories. When Donghyuk turned around, he saw Mino with other boys and a basketball.

-Oh hello

He responded kindly because Mino was not guilty of Bobby's lack of reasoning

-I'm sorry about the last time. I was a little angry

He smiled and Mino nodded

-I understand ... I introduce you to some guys, he's Jinwoo and those two from there are Seunghoon and Seungyoon

Donghyuk smiled again when the boy named Jinwoo bowed and Donghyuk reciprocated.

-Hello, I'm Donghyuk

He answered and the boys approached him as if it were a rare specimen

-So, are you friends with Bobby? Woah! I thought he was the only Korean boy in that academy

He pointed to Seungyoon

-I'm exchange. I will return to Korea in two years

Answered Donghyuk

-Oh! So you're a genius kid class?

Seunghoon asked curious and Donghyuk denied

-Any way, you know how to play? You can come with us

Jinwoo smiled when he noticed Donghyuk's discomfort to the question

\- It was played, in Korea it was part of the high school team ... but now I don't have time. I must attend the fraternity ...

-Ah the fraternities. I miss that part of high school. I can't help feeling a little old

Mino laughed with a funny air and Jinwoo hit him on the shoulder

-Hey! That where it leaves us?

Claimed Seunghoon and Laughed

-Then maybe tomorrow, can you? We will play in the afternoon. Seunghoon is not good at playing

Jinwoo smiled with a flash of evil in his pretty big eyes.

\- Sounds good, I can try

Donghyuk answered with the same kindness

-Wait, let's exchange numbers

Minho looked in the bag of his shorts and then handed it to Donghyuk to put his number by himself

-Then, we'll see you tomorrow Dong

Jinwoo and the others smiled before Donghyuk returned to his initial path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello World! It's me EunM15.I know, I've been slow to update and I'm really sorry.I busied myself with other things and forgot to act up until now.I hope you forgive me.That's why I bring you a long chapter for you.Tell me what you think of my story even if you have a criticism, I will accept it.Have a good day and live happily


	5. Idiot (Part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO!!! (ノ^∇^)
> 
> It's EunM15 !!! （*´▽｀*） 
> 
> Again I have fallen behind with the update. I was sick a couple of days and the only thing I did was sleep.  
> But here is your reward for being patient with me.  
> Did you feel excited about this chapter?  
> Actually I do, I'm excited to write sweet things ... Was there anything else to say? Oh yeah  
> If you have something to say about my story and my obvious misspellings, feel free to say so.  
> You are a great person and I like it so have a great day from now. ٩(๑❛ワ❛๑)و

When he returned to his bedroom the sun was high in the sky and some students went from here to there in small groups enjoying a good Sunday.

-i heard that you're going to play with Mino and the others

The hair Donghyuk had on his neck bristled with the sudden voice behind him.

-Yes, Jinwoo invited me

He answered by inserting his key into the lock without looking back

-Why are you doing this?

Donghyuk frowned and turned on his heels to look at Bobby

-You know what your problem is? You think that everyone is interested in you, that everything revolves around you and is not like that. But I don't care what you think, I will still accept going with Mino and the others.

A slap on the wall at the side of his face made Donghyuk cringe a little, but still looking at Bobby with challenging eyes.

-Are you sure about that?

He asked in a serious voice Bobby and Donghyuk nodded trying not to be obvious when swallowing saliva

-Then do what you want.

He lost Bobby from sight at the end of the corridor and was able to take out the air he had been keeping.

That had been close.

*************

-¡Hey Donghyuk! ¡You came!

 

Jinwoo smiled and put an arm around his shoulders

-Yes, I suppose I should take a break from homework

He smiled looking at the group of boys who were already shining with sweat after some games

\- Are you good at this?

Mino threw the ball and Donghyuk caught him immediately

-I told you, I played on the school team. I was the vice captain.

He returned the ball to Seungyoon

-The captain was my best friend and ¡Hell! He was so tall

In the middle of the words a small warming had begun

-That friend of yours must miss you right now

Jinwoo said stealing Mino's ball to pass it to him

\- Actually he moved when we entered high school. He was a rebellious boy who was sent to a boarding school in Boston ... I didn't know what happened to him afterwards.

Donghyuk threw a three-point pass that was successful for Jinwoo.

-It seems that that friend was special to you

Mino pointed and Donghyuk nodded jumping to catch the ball before Seungyoon

\- Actually yes

The game continued while they talked about unimportant things about themselves

-Hey Bobby

Seunghoon screamed when the other boy approached the park and everyone's eyes ran to meet him.

Donghyuk also looked at him, to realize that Bobby was looking at him directly with a blank expression.

-Yo bro!

Mino and the others approached to greet Bobby while Donghyuk continued to bounce the ball near the basket.

Bobby stopped in front of him and extended his hand. Everything was silent while Donghyuk looked between Bobby's hand and his face before receiving it.

-Then we should match the game, Donghyuk stays in the Jinwoo team and we add Seunghoon while Bobby stays in our team

Jinwoo growled at Mino and shook his head

-Forget it, you have Seunghoon, I'll stay with Bobby

-I was actually thinking about taking some refreshments before continuing

Seungyoon suggested in front of the two team leaders and Seunghoon's belly made a noise

-Less bad, although Donghyuk and I were winning the game. My good friend Dong, Who would say you were so good at playing?

Jinwoo smiled and Mino grimaced

-Let's have a drink and then we'll go back, okay?

Seunghoon asked storing his phone in the pocket of his shorts

-Okay

They all moved down the street

Jinwoo seemed very interested in Donghyuk and asked about things he used to do in Korea and his friends.

-Let's see, it seems that Jinwoo found a new best friend  
Mino, who was carrying Bobby under his arm, pointed the two of them to the front

-Donghyuk seems like a good boy ... I think it's good for you

Seunghoon suddenly said appearing between bobby and Mino suddenly

-Why do you say something like that?

Bobby complained, pulling out his cap to rummage his hair before putting it back on

-Just

Seunghoon smiled and reached Jinwoo and Donghyuk

They ate some ice cream in a nice cafe and Jinwoo pulled Donghyuk from side to side taking pictures.

Bobby thought about what had happened weeks ago, when Donghyuk cleaned his wounds without asking.

 

Curiosity began to eat his tongue and he looked at Mino a second before looking at his iced coffee

-Hey ... that time when Donghyuk came into our apartment, why did you take him there?

Mino sipped in his straw and looked at Bobby

-You don't remember? You kept mentioning Donghyuk ... After those three guys hit you on the way to school.

Bobby didn't remember much after the men hit him in the back, he thought how disappointed Donghyuk would be after not showing up the night before as he had promised and wanted to look for him at school.  
Bobby looked at Donghyuk laughing at something Seunghoon said and at Jinwoo hitting his arm accordingly.

Donghyuk was one of those guys you couldn't miss, even in the middle of a crowd. However, that was what worried Bobby the most.

Donghyuk could easily be taken by his friend and go through bad times.

-Bobby

Someone called very close to his ear and startled him

-Don't do that man  
Bobby shrugged and Seungyoon laughed

-We're going, are you coming?

Despite the thought of Bobby, that day, Donghyuk didn't seem worried about getting into trouble.

The next morning, Donghyuk was late for his geometry class after staying in the library for a while.

Billy told him to hurry because the teacher still didn't enter so Donghyuk was walking at full speed down the aisle (It was against the rules to run in the corridors)

Just as he was around the corner, the teacher was on his way to the classroom.  
It was almost impossible that Donghyuk would arrive before the teacher, however he didn't stop and continued walking with his eyes down.

The cry of a girl forced him to look up and saw Bobby being reprimanded by the teacher apparently for running in the hallway and pushing a student.

Donghyuk opened his mouth when his eyes met Bobby's but the older only signaled for him to enter his classroom before the professor became aware of his presence.

He definitely had to reward Bobby for this

At lunchtime Donghyuk left Billy and the others to eat in the cafeteria while he went to look for a book that he forgot.

After picking up his book, he glanced sideways out the window that allowed the view to the building in front.  
There was someone sitting on the windowsill and for the green sweatshirt, Donghyuk could guess who it was.

-Yo!

Donghyuk shouted from his window and Bobby looked up and waved

-Yo!

-What are you doing there? If a teacher sees you ...

But Donghyuk didn't continue with his sentence and smiled

-Thank you

Bobby frowned still smiling

-Why?

And Donghyuk squinted without smiling

-Forget I said anything

They were silent for a moment and Donghyuk sighed looking down, the students passing into their own lives.

\- Shouldn't you be having lunch?

Asked then Bobby and Donghyuk looked at him

-I said the same ... I came for a book that I forgot

He pointed out Donghyuk holding up the object in his hand

-I really don't have an appetite

Bobby confessed and Donghyuk frowned

-Well... What do you think if we're going to get some hamburgers?

Donghyuk asked moving a little away from the window frame

-In agreement

Bobby smiled and jumped back to leave the sill.

At first Donghyuk didn't know what to say as they walked side by side.

He was a little afraid of being rejected again by Bobby because he really liked the guy and Seunghoon and Jinwoo said that sometimes he was that way.

\- How is your wound?

Donghyuk inevitably asked despite not wanting to touch the subject again

-It's better, thanks ...

Bobby answered and Donghyuk exhaled in discomfort

-I'm sorry, I think that time I overreacted ... I shouldn't have treated you like that.

Bobby said and also exhaled

They arrived at a restaurant and Bobby chose the table near the back door

-How are the classes going?

Bobby asked after the waiter left with his order

-I thought it would be more difficult because of the language change, but I was wrong.

Donghyuk smiled looking around and then at Bobby

-Of course, it must be. For one reason they chose you for this trip, right? You had to master the language perfectly

Bobby tapped the table lightly with the tips of his fingers

\- Actually, before it was very bad, but when I was chosen for this I had to take intensive English classes

Donghyuk laughed and the waiter came over with two double burgers and two sodas

The conversation became enjoyable, with anecdotes from his past (mostly from Donghyuk) and other stories.

By the time Donghyuk's phone rang, Bobby already knew that Donghyuk's sister used to dress him in nice dresses and make up his cheeks with an indelible marker. That Donghyuk used to walk back after school with his best friend who sadly moved to a boarding school in Boston when they were in high school.

Although Donghyuk kept talking about himself, he realized how reluctant Bobby was to do the same with his past.

But again, he didn't ask.

If one day Bobby wanted to tell him something about him, he was going to listen to him

****


	6. 8 COFFEE CANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more to whoever comments and reads this story.  
> They are my reason to continue publishing haha  
> I owe you 8 cans of coffee *Hearts* *Hearts*

The weekends were divided into fraternity and basketball time with the boys.However, the time to do homework was reduced to almost nothing so Donghyuk had to take time out of his night to finish the homework.

-You look bad

Bobby smiled when they met and Donghyuk grunted a little

-You don't know how much I like to hear it

He says sarcastically lifting his sweatshirt cap that he wore

\- Will you go with the boys this afternoon?

Bobby caught Donghyuk in the hall

-I don't know, it's exam season

Donghyuk rubbed his eyes and yawned.

-It's true.

-How about you? Don't have homework?

For the first time, Donghyuk asked something and Bobby didn't seem upset about it

-Well, I have my ways.

He smiled with a pout and Donghyuk answered the gesture

-Anyway, I'll tell the guys. They will understand it so don't push yourself.

Bobby ruffled Donghyuk's hair from under his hood and continued on his way.

Since things were arranged between them, Bobby had the habit of messing up Donghyuk's hair even if it was not ordered from the beginning.

-Woah! Is that what I just saw?

Anne, one of Billy's friends, approached him with Sarah.

-Are you talking with that guy?

Sarah looked down the path that Bobby had taken and Donghyuk frowned.

He knew that Sarah knew Bobby from high school or maybe a little bit further and he also knew that she and some other kids were saying terrible things about Bobby that Donghyuk had not been able to check until now.

-Yeah, I was talking to him

He answered without hesitation and Anne looked at Sarah with wide eyes.

-Donghyuk, you're a good boy and I like you. That's why I'll give you this advice, look good with who you talk to. Not all the people here will be as good to you as Billy

She said and waved her hand in farewell

Donghyuk remembered the words that Danny gave him the first day and looked in the direction Bobby had taken.

 

***

 

It was around two in the morning when he received a message while going through algebra

BBBY: Still not sleeping?

DongGu ~: No, I'm not finished yet

DongGu ~: Why are you awake anyway?

He smiled at the phone's screen and refused to leave it aside while waiting for a return message

BBBY: It's nothing, I actually drank eight cups of coffee and now it's impossible to sleep.

DongGu ~: Why did you do that? It's bad for your body to drink so much coffee

BBBY: And it's bad for you to sleep so late

BBBY: I was thinking, next time I'll invite the hamburgers

DongGu ~: Hahahaha So you drank so much coffee to talk to me in the middle of the night?

DongGu ~: That sounds good, I want one right now

Donghyuk bit his nails unconsciously and wondered if he had gone further.

BBBY: I would call it a coincidence. Kekeke My coffee maker went crazy and made eight cups of coffee

BBBY: So you have to get good grades and I'll invite you 

Donghyuk smiled to himself and typed a couple of times before erasing

BBBY: Did you fall asleep?

BBBY: Or don't you want to answer?

BBBY: Hey, at least close the window. Summer is ending and it's cold

Donghyuk looked immediately at the window of his bedroom and approached her

Just below, in one of the resting benches outside the building was Bobby with a plastic bag at his side and eight empty coffee cans in it.

DongGu ~: Look who says it, you don't even bring a decent shirt.

DongGu ~: You're going to catch a cold

BBBY: I will not. Are you worried?

BBBY: Stop looking out the window and go back to your book

Donghyuk laughed and saw Bobby move his hand towards him indicating to back inside

DongGu ~: Of course I'm worried, we have a tie-break game this weekend. Did you forget it?

DongGu ~: I'm going to crush you even if you're sick

BBBY: I forgot how competitive you are.

BBBY: Well, I have an idea

BBBY: If you win that game, I'll give you something. Whatever you want

DongGu ~: It sounds interesting.

DongGu ~: And if you win, I'll give you something, okay?

BBBY: It seems fair to me. I want a meal

BBBY: Go to sleep now

DongGu ~: You too, stop drinking coffee and go home

BBBY: Rest. Sweet dreams

DongGu ~: Also you

Donghyuk wanted to go to sleep but he didn't move from the window until Bobby left a while later.Whatever Sarah knows about Bobby, Donghyuk doesn't care


	7. I'll Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thanks for the comments and messages from the previous chapter. Thank you for reading my story and giving it love. I was going to upload two chapters but while editing I realized that I made a mistake so I probably upload another chapter later. Either way, enjoy this chapter and comment. I love your comments

Billy smiled when he reached him across the hall

-Thanks Billy, I hope your foreign language exam does not give you problems

Donghyuk smiled back and Billy acted dramatic

-That the gods listen to you dong

And they separated.

The test was more complicated than Donghyuk expected but managed to pass with an impeccable note

After leaving the classroom, Donghyuk was surprised by Danny's presence at the end of the hall.

 

-How was your exam?

 

He asked while they walked

-Well, I suppose...

Answered Donghyuk a little nervous as he looked around in the empty hall

-Remember the dinner I promised you? Why don't we go once your results come out?

Danny asked quietly and Donghyuk looked at him

-I don't know, I still have to do some activities

Donghyuk hoped to take him away with a cold response but it didn't seem to work

-Okay, fine. I heard you want to take dance instead of gymnastics. I'm proud of that although I hope it does not deviate from your original path

Danny spoke looking over his shoulder and Donghyuk felt a blow to his heart.

He had stopped thinking about it and had felt good but those words made him remember his mother crying before leaving.

-I must go, there is an exam that I have to give so look for me later

Donghyuk nodded barely and Danny left

Once again he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

But the sound of his cell phone took him out of his mind.

Seunghoon: Hi DongDong, do you think we meet an hour before the game? There is something that I should talk to you

Donghyuk looked around and then typed quickly

Dong: Sure, let's go outside the convenience store

Donghyuk thought a lot about what Seunghoon would say, if he had been wrong about something since he and the older boy didn't talk so much.

She saw Billy in the distance, she talked to Sarah and Anne so he better moved away and took another course

 

He didn't feel well and didn't want to torment Billy with his problems even though he knew that she didn't blame him for anything.

Or maybe it was because he himself was ashamed of his problems when the solution was as simple as to stop being a dreamer and become a man responsible for himself.

The fragments he still kept of memories with his father also came to his mind for the first time since he arrived here.

-Hey ... Oh

Bobby's raspy voice brought him to reality to realize he was crying.

\- Was it so horrible?

Bobby asked as Donghyuk wiped his cheeks quickly to erase any traces of water on them

-What?

Donghyuk asked looking at Bobby just a second before turning his eyes to the grass in front of him

-The exam... Was not it good? I told you that you should sleep a little longer but I'm sure you never hear your hyung

Donghyuk opened his big eyes when he heard the last word

-Hyung? Ah ~ I haven't heard that for a long time

He whispered to himself by squeezing the green brush between his fingers to release tension

-You've been here a little over three months

Bobby whispered sitting next to him

-three months

Donghyuk repeated and another pair of tears betrayed him

-No, don't cry. Do you miss your home? Is that why you cry?

Bobby asked surprised

Donghyuk wondered if it was that, maybe he missed his home

-It's okay if you don't say anything, I mean, I don't know what to say either

Donghyuk laughed at Bobby's clumsiness

-I don't know. I don't know if I miss my house or if I want to stay ... I don't know and it's absurd that he doesn't.

-It's not really absurd, sometimes I don't know why I feel the way I feel. It is normal in humans

Bobby said softly

-But you don't have to worry too much, I'll be there forever. When you want to cry or you feel lonely ... I'll be there

Bobby continued and Donghyuk smiled feeling a little less pressured.

It was a strange and at the same time quite familiar feeling that filled his heart, but he decided to ignore it.

He had that feeling before and ended up crying in his room.

-Dong!

Someone called after them and Donghyuk could see Billy waving, Sarah and Anne were behind her looking at him.

-I will see you with the boys, all right? I don't think she likes to see you cry so clean your face and if they ask, say it was me who made you cry.

Bobby smiled and got up leaving

-Hey, how was the test? I heard from William that it was very hard

Billy immediately asked once they met.

-Well a little bit

Donghyuk answered answering the look that Sarah had on him

-But why do you have that face? Do you think you did it wrong?

Billy rubbed Donghyuk's cheek and then smiled

-It will be fine, if it is what worries you

Donghyuk nodded looking at Billy for the first time since he arrived


	8. Hi Everyone It's Me EunM15

Due to the current situation and the broken hearts of IKONIC ... I thought that leaving this story in Hiatus was the logical thing to do.  
However last night after everything that happened, one of you approached me and sent a nice message.

"Many have left and erased their stories, please don't abandon this story ... Despite what happened, this is not the time to leave, so continue to make IKONIC smile and continue your story please."

After this message, I really wanted to cry.

But thanks to you, who have given myself the courage to continue writing this.

THANKS IKONIC  
THANKS HANBIN  
THANKS IKON


End file.
